Asymmetrical
by rainbowfish22
Summary: Post BD. Leah's POV. "The Leah that I see in the mirror is the one before werewolves, before imprinting, before my life was screwed up." Leah teams up with a vamp who has a plan of how to get Jacob out of Nessie's grasp. Blackwater. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter One

**(A/N: Could it be? A blackwater chaptered story? Yeah, it is. It's not going to be very long, probably around ten chapters. And the chapters aren't going to be very long because I like writing shorter chapters. I'll have to see how fast I'm able to update this. This is post BD, Leah's POV. I have no idea where the title came from, it just popped into my head. Let me know if anyone is OOC, because I think I might have written Leah wrong. Enjoy!) **

Asymmetrical 

Chapter One

"_How I wish you could see the potential,_

_The potential of you and me._

_It's like a book elegantly bound but,_

_In a language that you can't read._

_Just yet."_-Death Cab for Cutie, I will Possess your Heart

Jacob looks so happy with Nessie that it kills me. I can't tear my eyes away from them, even though it hurts to look at them.

Jacob's playing a board game with Nessie, and Nessie's winning. Jacob's smiling like he does only when he's with Nessie. The corners of his eyes crinkle up, and he looks like he could imagine no place he'd rather be.

Nessie's long curls fall over her face as she plays with Jacob. She is laughing, a sound that makes me sick to my stomach. Jacob seems to be enjoying it, though. Of course. Why wouldn't he? She's his imprint.

I don't even know why I come over here-to the Cullen house. I guess it beats running patrols, which is my other option, even though we know that nothing's out there.

I pick at a button on the perfect couch. With a little force, the button comes off and I smirk. Ha. The couch isn't so perfect now.

"You lost again, Jacob," Nessie's high pitched voice comes through her giggles.

"Yeah," he says, still grinning like an idiot. "I did."

My hand clenches tighter on the arm of the couch. "I'm going to get something to eat," I say to no one in particular, heading to the kitchen.

The kitchen is always full of food, which I find strange because the vampires don't eat any of it. What a waste of food.

I look around for a few minutes before deciding on an apple. As I take a big, juicy bite of it, Seth appears with Emmett behind him.

"Hey, Leah," Seth says. "You want to watch the football game with us?"

"Not really," I tell him, taking another bite of the apple.

"Fine," Seth mutters, grabbing a bag of potato chips on his way out of the kitchen.

I stand in silence, chomping on my apple. I can still hear Nessie's laughter, and it causes me to lose my appetite. The apple taste like cardboard now.

While I search for a trash can in the large kitchen, the blond female leech comes in and greets me with a "Hello, Leah."

"Hey, bloodsucker Barbie," I say, not making eye contact with her.

Rosalie ignores my insults and keeps talking. "I don't know if you know this, but my niece is not going to be with that dog as long as I'm here."

"Your point?" I ask, confused.

"You would be a much better match for Jacob," Rosalie says.

I have to bite my tongue to keep from agreeing as she continues.

"And we're going to make Jacob see that."

"Um, I don't know if anyone's explained the imprinting thing to you yet," I point out, "But he doesn't see me in that way. He never will. Nessie is his soul mate."

"Oh, I know about imprinting," Rosalie shrugs like it's no big deal. "But Nessie doesn't yet. And I have the perfect person to set her up with. And after Nessie leaves Jacob, there's going to have to be someone to pick up the pieces of Jacob's heart. That'll be you."

A small, evil smile slips onto my face. "I like it," I mutter, not realizing that I'm agreeing with a leech. I can only think about finally getting Jacob.

"You'll help me, then?" Rosalie asks. "Good. You know, Leah, I think we're going to be great friends." She flits gracefully out of the room before I have time to react to her comment about us being friends.

It takes me a few minutes before I realize that I have just teamed up with a leech. A leech that wants Nessie with Jacob even less than I do, but still a leech.

What have I done?

**(A/N: I have a feeling Rosalie and/or Leah were OOC. Let me know if you think so. And let me know if you see any typos. And…just let me know what you think of the story. Reviews are love!) **


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"_They will be 3 steps behind _

_You will not know what's got you _

_Oh, so you're sorry now _

_All is not well, it's not ended"_-The Fray, We Build then we Break

I arrive at the Cullen's house the next morning, much, much earlier than I want to be there. As if I want to be there at all.

Emmett answers the door and says, "Hey, girly-wolf. Rosalie's waiting upstairs for you. Third door on the left."

I walk past him without saying a word, and go to find Rosalie.

As I walk into the room, Rosalie runs up to me.

"Glad you didn't chicken out," she says, a smirk on her face.

"What makes you think I would?" I ask, returning the smirk.

Rosalie shrugs and says, "I know you wolves don't have much backbone."

"At least we have a pulse," I shoot back at her.

Rosalie opens her mouth, and then closes it again. "You win," she says disappointedly. "I used all of my good insults on Jacob."

I cover a laugh to make it sound like I'm coughing. The tiny bloodsucker, Alice, chooses that moment to appear out of another door in the room.

"You came!" she squeals excitedly. She runs up to me and studies me in a way that makes me self-conscious. Standing on her toes, she gently holds a lock of my tangled hair in her hand.

"I wish I had hair like this," she sighs in her high pitched voice.

I make a face. "Then why don't you grow some?" I ask sourly.

The smile is wiped off of Alice's face and she shrinks away from me. "I can't," she says in a quiet voice. "It was all cut off…and now I'm a vampire, so I guess I'm stuck with this hair." She scrunches a bit of her short hair in her hand.

"Oh," I mumble. "Right."

I shoot a look at Rosalie, who then says, "Alice, would you like to tell Leah the first phase of our plan?"

"I'm going to give you a makeover!" Alice shrieks gleefully. "Jacob won't be able to ignore you after I'm done!"

"Whoa, whoa," I protest. "You want to give me a makeover?"

Alice nods. "And new clothes, too."

"You want Jacob, don't you?" Rosalie asks, seeing the uncomfortable expression on my face.

I nod slowly, and Alice guides me over to a huge mirror that sits behind a table full of makeup jars.

Alice motions to a chair, and I sit down without argument.

Alice begins to apply makeup to my face and sighs, "I haven't been able to do this since Bella was transformed."

I sit in silence and watch in the mirror as Alice spreads the makeup on my face.

She finishes my face, which, to me, looks no different than when she started. I never understood what the point of makeup was if it just looks the same as your face without makeup.

Alice begins to twist my shoulder length hair into a style I have no name for.

As I continue to sit silently, Rosalie comes into the room carrying several dresses. "Which one do you like, Leah?" she asks.

The first dress she holds up is bubble gum pink, and I immediately shake my head no. Alice scolds me for moving my head while she was trying to do my hair.

Rosalie holds up another dress, pale green with a long, flowing skirt. I make a face.

The next dress is a bright blue with a floral print, and I veto that one also.

Rosalie holds up a dress that is black. A strapless black dress, with a short skirt. I grin in an evil sort of way. There's no way Jacob could ignore me if I wore _that_.

Rosalie returns the grin and puts the other dresses back into the closet.

As Alice puts the finishing touches on my hair, she says, "There. Finished."

I glance into the mirror, and see my dark hair piled into a messy bun on the top of my head. One strand is hanging down from the bun, and it's braided.

The style is perfect. It's simple, but complex, and it shows off my face. The hairstyle is…_me_.

I try not to smile, but fail. The Leah that I see in the mirror is the one before werewolves, before imprinting, before my life was screwed up.

Rosalie helps me squeeze into the black dress, and I look in the mirror again. "When I phase, it'll all be ruined," I mumble.

"Then don't phase," Rosalie suggests, a sarcastic tone in her voice. "Do you want Jacob to see you or not? He's downstairs."

I slowly make my way downstairs, wobbling slighting in the high heels that match my dress.

Jacob looks up from his board game with Renesmee when I enter the room. "Leah?" he asks, sounding stunned.

"Yes?" I answer coolly.

"You look…different," he states before going back to his game with Renesmee.

I glance at Rosalie, who's standing in the corner of the room watching. She mouths something I don't quite catch. 'Phase two,' maybe?

I can only hope that phase two is better than phase one.

**(A/N: I'm not totally sure I like this chapter. I think the sentence structure could use some work. And let me know if you think anyone is OOC. This is basically me experimenting with writing the Cullens, so it might not be that great. I also think Leah is a little OOC. Also, let me know if you see any typos. Reviews are love!)**


End file.
